


After Playing Pirates

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, so much fluff it's insane, the cutest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Sherlock and John decide that they definitely need to be together forever and ever.</p>
<p>(reposting oldies because my laptop is broken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Playing Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I had completely forgotten I'd written this, but it just needed to be published here because it is possibly the cutest little fic I've ever written. 
> 
> This is from about two or three years ago off of my ff.net account, and it was inspired by some crazy adorable kid!lock fanart I'd seen on Tumblr, done by the artist 'shootsbadcabbies'.

The two boys sat on the floor of Sherlock's bedroom, enjoying the milk and custard creams that Mrs. Holmes had brought for them after they had finished playing pirates. Pirates was their favourite game to play, the one game they always agreed on. Sherlock usually wanted to play crime scene, and John liked playing doctors, but they both loved to play pirates. Especially in Sherlock's room because he had so many fun things to climb on and they could make a really cool treasure island out of all his books. Sherlock had lots and lots of books.

"What do you want to play after?" asked John, wiping the milk off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't have to go home for ages and ages yet."

Sherlock shrugged, nibbling on a custard cream because he knew it made John sad when he didn't eat.

"I think me and you should get a marriage," he finally said.

John looked confused. "What's a marriage? Isn't it like what mummies and daddies have?"

"Yeah," said Sherlock. "When two grown ups love each other they get a marriage so they can be together  _forever_."

"Forever?" John said in awe. "Like, even after they're dead?"

"Thousands and hundreds of years after they're dead," Sherlock said with a smile. "But sometimes when the two grown ups don't love each other anymore they get something called a divorce so they can just not be together forever anymore. But if you and me got a marriage I think we should never, ever have a divorce."

John nodded, but then suddenly frowned. "But isn't it just for mummies and daddies? Can a boy and a boy even get a marriage?"

"I don't see why not," said Sherlock. "You have to have a husband and a wife in a marriage, but that doesn't mean that the wife has to be a  _girl_."

"That makes sense," said John, eating another custard cream. Sherlock was the cleverest person he knew, cleverer even than the big kids and maybe even cleverer than a grown up. So he must be right, because he always was. But something still confused John a bit.

"Do you really want to be with for me forever and ever though, Sherlock?" he asked. "Even when we're grown up?"

"Of course, John," said Sherlock as if it was obvious. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world. You're not boring and ordinary like the others, and you're the best at playing pirates and crime scenes, and I love you lots and lots and don't ever want to not be your friend. So that's why I think we should get a marriage now, and then get a real marriage when we're grown up."

John felt a happy, fluttery feeling in his tummy. He put his empty cup on the floor and shuffled forward so he could give Sherlock a big hug. Sherlock wasn't very good at hugs, so it took him a second to hug John back. But he did, and very tightly.

"I love you lots and lots as well, Sherlock," John whispered.

John had a big smile on his face when they separated, and although Sherlock's smile was much smaller, his usually pale cheeks were very pink.

"Don't we have to have a wedding?" John asked. "Like what mummies and daddies have?"

"Only if  _you_  want to," said Sherlock with a shrug. "I'd rather not bother with all those flowers and fussy stuff like that. And I don't even like having birthday parties, so I think I'd hate having a big wedding with lots of people talking to me."

"We don't have to do that," said John nicely. "When we get our real marriage when we're grown up we can do it all by ourselves, without a big party or anything so that you'll be happy."

"I'd like that," said Sherlock, smiling at John.

Sherlock had a weird fluttery feeling in his tummy for the rest of the day, all throughout the quick game of crime scene they played before John had to go home. They were both very sad when John's mummy came to get him, especially since they had just promised to be together forever and ever. But Sherlock still smiled to himself as he tidied up the crime scene from his bedroom floor, and hoped that he and John remembered today when they were grown ups so they could get a real marriage and never be apart again.


End file.
